


Padang Kunang-Kunang

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1 - Sneaking out, M/M, Romance, daisugaweek2017
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Gah, lihat saja! Koushi akan menaklukan kamar dan rumahnya semudah menaklukan Benteng Takeda dan membungkam ejekan dari pria itu!





	Padang Kunang-Kunang

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this works but some fun. Dedicated for Day 1 - Sneaking out.  
> #daisugaweek2017
> 
> Enjoy!

  


Ia menahan napasnya atau lebih dapat dikatakan lagi sedang berusaha sekali untuk memperlambat metabolisme tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin memang, tapi Koushi benar-benar berusaha keras agar irama napasnya terjaga. Amat pelan.

Perlahan disusurinya dinding kamar dengan langkah yang berjingkat pelan. Nyaris membuat tubuhnya ikut melekat erat pada tembok. Layaknya seekor cicak. Oh, tentu saja ... itu karena sang ayah tercinta lagi protektif memasang sensor yang akan menyala bila ia menjejaki lantai secara biasa. Waktu-waktu biasa sih tidak masalah, hanya saja ini tengah malam. Dan Koushi sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang untuk memenuhi tantangan.

Seseorang itu amat menyebalkan, menurut Koushi. Tega-teganya mengatakan kalau Koushi _anak mami_ yang pengecut. Cih, Koushi memang anak semata wayang di keluarganya, dan amat dimanja a.k.a dikekang secara terselubung. Koushi memang menyadari bahwa ia sendiri amat dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya, terutama sang ibu. Tapi ia juga laki-laki. Harga dirinya tertantang untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah lelaki cengeng yang pengecut. _Heh_ , lihat saja, tantangan untuk keluar rumah malam-malam pasti bisa dilakukannya!

Oh ya... asal kalian tahu, Koushi sudah menyetel sesuatu pada _cctv_ yang ada di kamarnya. Jadi, jika seseorang mengecek keberadaannya, mereka tak akan mendapati apa pun kecuali rekaman dirinya yang tengah tidur dengan pulas.

Koushi juga sudah mengutak-atik pintu kamarnya yang tak lepas dari pemasangan sensor pendeteksi getaran yang selalu diaktifkan pada malam hari atau ketika ia sedang tak berada di kamar. Entah ide siapa pada mulanya, Ayahnyakah atau ibundanyakah, yang pasti karena Koushi anak baik-baik, jadi seluruh dan segala bentuk macam perlindungan diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Pantas saja ia selalu mendapat olok-olokan dari pria muda berambut hitam itu.

Gah, lihat saja! Koushi akan menaklukan kamar dan rumahnya semudah menaklukan _Benteng Takeda_ dan membungkam ejekan dari pria itu!

Koushi memutar perlahan handel pintu. Untunglah hari ini ia bisa mengelabui para penjaga dengan alasan tidak mau diganggu. Sehingga dua _bodyguard_ yang biasa menjaga pintu kamarnya pun memilih untuk meluluskan keinginan Koushi. Toh Koushi biasanya amat penurut, tidak pernah merepotkan keduanya, rasanya mengikuti keinginan anak kesayangan boss mereka tak akan membawa keduanya dalam masalah. Belum.

Batin Koushi terkekeh riang begitu melewati koridor kamarnya. Adalah sebuah pintu di balik lukisan besar koleksi sang ayah yang bernilai sekian miliar yen. Pintu rahasia yang Koushi temukan saat usianya masih sembilan tahun. Ia tak memberitahukan hal itu pada siapa pun dan memilih untuk menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Waktu luang kadang dipergunakannya untuk menyelidiki setiap jengkal dari ruangan tersembunyi yang berada di balik pintu rahasia. Koushi menemukan bahwa ruangan itu seperti jalur rahasia untuk melarikan diri (atau biarlah hanya dirinya yang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu) yang menghubungkan empat pintu rahasia yang tersebar di mansion keluarganya dan mengarah ke gudang _wine_ di _basement_ dan tembus hingga 500 meter ke hutan belakang mansionnya. Ada panel khusus yang menjadi pintu yang tersembunyi di balik sesemakan di hutan.

Maka, ke sanalah Koushi menuju. Setelah sebelumnya menyusup ke balik lukisan, Koushi berbekal senter kecil pun dengan lincah melewati undakan kecil di balik pintu. melesat ke arah barat hingga ke sebuah pintu di mana tangga terletak dan menuruninya dengan semangat. Agak berhati-hati dengan sarang laba-laba yang bertebaran menghiasi hampir setiap sudut dinding dan selusur tangga.

Koushi tiba di ruang penyimpanan _wine_. Ia berjingkat pelan untuk mengurangi gesekan pada lantai yang telah dipasangi sensor yang dapat mendeteksi setiap getaran maupun pergerakan kecil lainnya. Ayahnya terlalu berhati-hati. Koushi baru menyesalinya sekarang.

Sejujurnya, menyelinap seperti ini memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuat Koushi merasa ingin menaklukannya dan merasa begitu bersemangat. Sensasi rasa waswas juga sedikit takut yang bercampur kenekatan membuatnya seperti memiliki _passion_.

Dengan lincah kaki dan tangannya menaiki tangga besi yang tersambung pada dinding beton di ujung lorong. Di atasnya terdapat panel dengan tuas putar. Begitu Koushi menjejak di anak tangga terakhir, ia memepetkan tubuhnya ke arah anak-anak tangga. Seolah memeluknya, Koushi bertahan sekaligus mencoba untuk memutar tuas di atas kepalanya itu.

Pertama agak sulit. Berat, tuasnya tak mau berputar. Mungkinkah ada gir yang berkarat dimakan usia? Mungkinkah juga karena sudah lama Koushi tidak menggunakan jalur ini untuk kabur dari mansion. _Untuk apa juga?_ Akhir-akhir ini Koushi memiliki jadwal padat sehingga kesulitan meluangkan waktu sekadar untuk berpetualang ala dirinya di hutan belakang mansionnya.

Namun bukan Koushi jika ia menyerah semudah itu. Koushi mencoba lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga tuas besi itu menyerah dengan kegigihan Koushi dan berputar sesuai kehendak Koushi yang menginginkan panel itu membuka. Tak sampai semenit, panel itu pun berkeriut membuka.

Sinar purnama yang belum sempurna telah terdispersi ke seluruh hutan. Semilir angin malam menyambutnya. Koushi tersenyum saat kaki-kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu _sneakers_ berhasil menjejak di rerumputan liar hutan belakang. Tanpa sadar ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menarik-embuskan napas dengan lega.

"Hei... kau lama sekali."

Sapaan itu membuat ritual Koushi terusik. Bibir peachnya mengerucut maju dengan lucu dan pipinya ikut menggembung. Membuat sosok di hadapannya itu tergelak.

"Kau menyebalkan! Tidak bisa lihat orang senang ya?!"

"Tuan muda saja yang tidak bisa menikmati hidup," ejeknya terang-terangan sambil menyeringai jahil.

Koushi gemas sekali ingin mencubit-pukul-tonjok-tendang—sebut saja segala bentuk kekerasan, semua akan Koushi iyakan demi menyiksa pria muda yang telah menawan hatinya itu. Pria muda berstatus _bodyguard_ dan juga kekasihnya. Yah, bolehlah Koushi sedikit narsis dalam mengklaim hubungan sepihak itu, soalnya yang bersangkutan sendiri berlagak seolah kekasihnya sendiri. Koushi tak ingin berharap, tapi ia juga enggan melepas mimpi indahnya. Jadi biarlah Koushi menyimpannya sendiri.

Koushi berjengit ketika tangan sang pria menyentuh pundaknya. "Ayo, akan kutunjukkan padamu padang kunang-kunang!"

Belum juga Koushi mengiyakan, pria itu sudah menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, namun tetap penuh hati-hati. Menuntun Koushi melewati jalan setapak di hutan belakang. Tangannya besar dan hangat, membuat Koushi merasa nyaman.

Mereka berjalan sekitar sepuluh hingga lima belas menit. Melewati barisan-barisan pepohonan dan sesemakan lebat. Ditemani cahaya sang rembulan, dibantu penerangan dari sinar kecil lampu senter yang Koushi bawa.

Sempat muncul dalam benaknya, _bagaimana_ pria itu tahu bahwa Koushi akan muncul di sana dan menunggunya? Namun mengingat bahwa pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu merupakan anak dari sahabat ayahnya sekaligus penduduk asli prefektur Miyagi, Koushi yakin hutan di sekitar Miyagi telah habis dijelajahinya. Apalagi ia menjadi salah satu _bodyguard_ nya adalah karena mempertimbangkan keahliannya dalam mengenali daerah-daerah di pelosok Miyagi. Sudah pasti ia akan mudah memprakirakan di mana Koushi akan muncul. Sebab mereka berdua bertaruh mengenai hal itu.

Koushi tak fokus pada jalan, jalannya kadang terseret kadang terseok. Asal mengikuti ke mana si pria melangkah. Atensinya direnggut paksa, terfokus hanya pada si pria. Pria yang telah berhasil merebut hati Koushi. Pria yang selalu menghampiri bunga tidur Koushi. Pria yang bernama Sawamura Daichi.

Daichi mendadak berhenti, membuat Koushi menabrak punggung tegap sang pria.

"Aduh! Iiih, Daichi kalo berhenti bilang dong!!! Hidungku sakit tahu!"

Setitik air mata menggenang di sudut mata Koushi. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memegangi hidungnya yang masih terasa sakit. Daichi terkekeh kembali.

"Maaf. Habisnya kau melamun terus sih. _Ngomong-ngomong_ , Suga ... arah jam 3. Lihatlah."

Meski masih sedikit kesal, Koushi tetap menurut. Ia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Daichi. Seketika ia dibuat terpana. Terpesona dengan pemandangan yang memanjakan mata dan jiwa.

Ratusan ... _tidak_ , ribuan atau bahkan mungkin jutaan cahaya mungil berpendar menerangi hutan. Kerlap-kerlipnya membuat sudut-sudut bibir Koushi mengurva membentuk senyuman.

"Daichi!!!"

Senyuman atau seringai? Penuh kemenangan bertengger di wajah Daichi. "Aku tahu. Indah bukan? Aku sudah bilang kan?!"

Koushi tak mampu berkomentar lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk penuh antusias. Seolah pemandangan langka nan fenomenal di hadapannya telah membayar jerih lelahnya untuk menyelinap malam-malam.

Daichi merapatkan diri pada Koushi yang masih sibuk terpesona. Dadanya berlekatan dengan punggung Koushi. Sebelah tangan mereka yang bertaut dibawa hingga melingkari perut Koushi. Daichi meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Koushi. Memeluk Koushi tanpa Koushi sadari. Entah karena terlalu terkesima atau bagaimana, Koushi malah menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Daichi. Kedua tangan mereka kini malah terangkum di atas perut Koushi.

"Mereka cantik, indah ... amat cantik, Daichi. Astaga, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Mereka indah sekali."

"Kau suka?"

Lagi, Koushi mengangguk penuh antusias.

"Tapi kamu lebih indah. Sosokmu yang antuias dan penuh semangat dan senyummu yang memesona. Kamu makhluk Tuhan yang paling indah, Suga."

Koushi tertegun. Baru menyadari keadaan mereka yang saling memeluk penuh kemesraan dan kedua pasang tangan mereka saling meremat mesra. Rona sewarna sakura menyepuh pipi Koushi hingga ke cuping telinga. Koushi menghindari tatapan pengakuan penuh cinta Daichi dan memilih menunduk.

_Ini terasa amat salah._

"K-Kau—?!"

Pipi merona Koushi dikecup. Wajah Koushi semakin merah padam dibuatnya.

"A-Ap-a—?!" Bola mata Koushi terasa memanas.

Daichi memutar pelan tubuh Koushi untuk menghadap padanya. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi semerah kepiting bakar itu. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku sejak lama, tapi aku masih belum yakin. Maaf baru berani mengatakannya sekarang. Namun, aku juga menyukaimu, Suga.... Maukah kau menjadi—"

"Ya!!!" Koushi menerjang-tubruk Daichi. Keduanya jatuh terjengkang. Daichi membalas pelukan Koushi lebih erat. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodddoooooooohhhhhhh!!! Daichi bodoh!!!" serunya lagi sambil sesenggukkan.

Daichi tertawa keras. "Ya, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini ya?" Kecupan ringan mendarat bertubi-tubi di wajah Koushi. "Izinkan pria bodoh ini menjaga dan melindungimu selalu dalam segala suka duka tangis tawa canda—"

"Sekarang, apa kau sedang melamarku?"

Ekspresi terkejut mewarnai wajah Daichi. "Kau ini ya? Dasar!" Lalu kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Saat mereda, Daichi menarik belakang kepala Koushi, membawa bibir mereka bertemu dalam cumbu. Menyalurkan penyatuan kasih yang sebelumnya terpendam.

Kalau akhir penyelinapan keluar mansion berakhir seindah ini ... sepertinya Koushi tidak akan pernah kapok mengulanginya.  
.  
.  
.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih  
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya  
> Jaa ne  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
